De Sims 4/Patch 42
De 42ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 27 oktober 2016. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.24.102.1020 voor de PC en 1.24.102.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hallo Simmers! Er komt dus een expansion aan binnenkort, Stedelijk Leven! Kijk je uit naar volgende week? Wacht even met antwoorden... laten we in het nu blijven leven. Laat de tijd doortikken; dat kost tijd. De expansion zal hier spoedig zijn, met al het stedelijke nachtleven, de festivals, buren in appartementen... en nog zo veel meer. Maar laten we dat nu maar even laten voor wat het is. Geniet van het heden, met de verholpen problemen… *Ik moet echt een ander woord vinden voor 'verholpen'. **…aangepakt, opgelost, afgehandeld, waarmee geworsteld is... ik ben er nog niet helemaal uit Nou ja, dus wat hebben we allemaal... eh... ik hou het maar even op 'verholpen'. Als eerste… De nieuwe *kaveleigenschappen! Aan kavels kunnen nu maximaal drie eigenschappen worden toegekend, met overbreng-gameplay en verhaalvoordelen. **Open het paneel Kavelgegevens in Bouwen en maak je keuze uit Huiselijk, Snel internet, Geweldige akoestiek, Wetenschappelijk hol, Gemoedelijk, Natuurlijk licht, Krachtige stormen of Privégebouw. **Verken de verschillende eigenschappen om er één, twee of drie te vinden die je van toepassing lijken! *Er is een nieuwe kopieeroptie toegevoegd voor Daken, Trappen en Ruimtes. **Klik op het dak, de trap of ruimte die je wilt kopiëren en selecteer Kopiëren in het menu dat wordt weergegeven (het is het icoontje dat in het midden onderaan het scherm verschijnt). En nu de aangepakte prob... nee, verholpen blijft beter klinken. Algemene problemen die we hebben verholpen *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat zich kon voordoen als je Sim onfatsoenlijk genoeg was om uit het huis van een NPC gezet te worden. Het kon ertoe leiden dat je Sim in een 'onbegroete' status terechtkwam. En dat leidde ertoe dat je Sim niet kon reizen. *Een aanrecht verplaatsen in Bouwen waarop een leeg bord staat, leidt er niet meer toe dat het bord ineens vol lijkt. *Je kunt de pijltjes omhoog en omlaag weer gebruiken om tussen de twee laatste commando's in het cheatvenster te wisselen. *De familie Spencer-Kim-Lewis heeft Spencer uit hun naam geschrapt en heet vanaf heden slechts Kim-Lewis. *De familie Kim-Lewis heeft geen verklaring gegeven waarom ‘Spencer’ is weggevallen. Er wordt gefluisterd dat er sprake was van buitenechtelijk O jaa!, maar de meer onpartijdige waarnemers houden het op de theorie dat de naam gewoon te lang was. **Je moet natuurlijk niet alles geloven wat er gefluisterd wordt, maar dat terzijde. Behalve wanneer je je in een koffietentje, bar of café bevindt. ***Daar komen namelijk af en toe heel wat sappige roddels voorbij. *Zowel de lezer als de voorgelezene voldoen in hun Sociale behoefte terwijl ze iemand voorlezen of voorgelezen worden. **Lezen, lezer, laser... taal is heel vreemd. *Sims die naar voedsel zoeken in prullenbakken, kunnen het voedsel dat ze in de bak vinden nu ook opeten. **Het woord 'prullenbak' behoort spoedig ook tot de categorie dingen waarnaar we verwijzen die nieuwe generaties niet helemaal zullen begrijpen. **Net als waarom het icoontje voor het opslaan van de game een 3 ½”-diskette is? ***Kom op, als het een 5 ¼” was, zou het ding een cirkel in het midden hebben. *Werknemers reageren nu sneller als klanten afrekenen. We hebben ook de afrekentijden verkort zodat Sims sneller kunnen afrekenen. *Als je nu op het hoofd van een buitenaards wezen klikt in Creëer-een-Sim, open je het menu voor kapsels. *Bonsaistruiken van uitstekende kwaliteit of hoger kunnen nu in decoratieve voorwerpen worden omgezet. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor het muispijltje er soms vreemd uitzag terwijl je een muziekboek naar het verkoopgedeelte van het inventarispaneel sleepte. *Sims die tv aan het kijken waren terwijl ze eigenlijk naar het werk zouden moeten gaan, trekken niet langer hun werkkleding en vervolgens hun dagelijkse kloffie weer aan voordat ze naar het werk gaan. *'Kijken hoe kleding wordt aangepast' wordt nu weergegeven in de wachtrij van andere Sims in de groep als een van de Sims kleren in de kast past. **Wat natuurlijk helemaal niet verontrustend klinkt… *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de kans bestond dat een Sim de opdracht van een speler om het toilet te gebruiken negeerde en in plaats daarvan het toilet zou blijven gebruiken. **Sims stoppen nu het toilet te gebruiken als de actie wordt geannuleerd. ***…als het redelijk is om dat te doen. *De interactie 'Uitdagen om te springen' telt nu mee voor de Griezelfeest-taak om sociale interacties uit de categorie 'Ondeugend' uit te voeren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor het pijltje boven het hoofd van een Sim vast kwam te zitten, als het pijltje zichtbaar was tijdens het resetten van een Sim. Dit komt als het goed is niet meer voor. *Het welkomstcomité komt niet langer onuitgenodigd je huis BINNENGESTORMD wanneer je Sims ergens welkom worden geheten, tenzij ze worden uitgenodigd. **Na al dit binnengestorm, weet ik niet of ik ze nog wil uitnodigen! Ik pak alleen hun vruchtentaart en wens ze een 'tot nooit meer ziens!'. **'Ik zei: tot nooit!' *Als het goed is, behoudt een knuffel nu de nieuwe naam die je hem of haar hebt gegeven. **O, dat arme vergeten konijntje Barb, Bep... Baps... nee, het was Bob. Brandy. Braden. Bronson. Biff… nee… hoe heette dat konijn ook alweer? ***Harvey *Sims voeren geen T-pose meer uit als 'Schilderen met referentie' wordt geannuleerd. **T-Pose is, mocht je je het afvragen, de positie een Sim standaard aanneemt als er geen animatie wordt afgespeeld. *De eigenschap Connecties voorkomt niet meer dat Sims het Jobhopper-doel kunnen voltooien. *Sims kunnen zich nu ontwikkelen tot Zielsverwanten nadat ze als Tortelduifjes getrouwd zijn. **Wist je dat tortelduiven behoorlijk agressief kunnen zijn? ***Ze hebben veel zorg nodig, en veel zaad en water. En vergeet niet minstens twee keer per maand de kooi schoon te maken. *Sims worden niet langer van een kavel geschopt als ze onfatsoenlijk, edoch door de club goedgekeurd gedrag, vertonen. Er kan hiervoor nog wel tegen hen geschreeuwd worden, maar ze worden niet meer van de kavel geschopt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ertoe leidde dat de interactie 'Als voordeur instellen' verdween voor huizen met een verhoogde fundering. *Kinderen mogen nu Rootbeer Floats en Roomcola drinken… **Het is aan jou om te bepalen hoeveel floats er een te veel is. **Het is echt een persoonlijke keuze en je moet elke float afzetten tegen je dagelijkse float-inname. *Vergeet niet een uur met floaten te wachten na een float. **En laat vrienden die te veel hebben gefloat nooit floaten. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voorkwam dat de Sims extra advertenties konden kopen voor hun winkelkavel, nadat de initiële advertenties waren voltooid. *Schrappen is nu als interactie beschikbaar op 'Bladmuziek' gemaakt met de interacties 'Nummer schrijven' en 'Songtekst schrijven.' **Schrap er dus maar lekker op los! Als de creativiteit je even in de steek laat, schrap je het gewoon! *Schoonmakers ruimen nu verzamelde bergen troep op als de verzamelde berg is verlopen. **Bedoel je te zeggen dat de afvalberg is vergaan, verrot, bedorven, verteert, dat de uiterste houdbaarheidsdatum is verstreken, dat ie kapot is, zonder leven, verouderd, levenloos, verloren, gevallen, geslacht, onder de groene zoden ligt, stinkt, geurt, rot, vergeten... ***Of bedoelde je iets anders? *Ah, wat is het toch gênant om onhygiënisch te zijn. De groene stanklijnen... het aroma... het ongemak. Maar misschien is het niet ideaal om te wachten tot de dingen 'beter worden' door in het bubbelbad te blijven zitten. Maak je geen zorgen! Je kunt er nu na O jaa!, rotzooien of een kindje proberen te maken... WEL weer uit. Je hoort het goed, je kunt uit het bubbelbad stappen, zelfs als je hygiënepeil te wensen overlaat, je hygiëne hoog is, als je een man (of vrouw) bent die Giëne heet, kun je... uit het bubbelbad stappen. Dus stap uit dat bubbelbad en ga door met leven. *Sims met een hoge fitness kunnen nu de optie Hier joggen gebruiken als ze zich voortbewegen. **Ja, voortbewegen. Sims gaan niet gewoon van hier naar daar, ze lopen niet heen en weer, en ze gaan zeker niet even joggen... ze 'bewegen zich voort' en daar is niks mis mee. *Gebruik je sneltoetsen? En waarom niet? Als je dit niet doet, altijd al wilde doen of altijd al dacht dat het iets was dat je eigenlijk zou moeten doen, dan moet je weten dat als je op de spatiebalk drukt, vanaf nu nog steeds met de M-toets naar 'Werelden beheren' gaat. **De M-toets, het is niet zomaar een toets... het is een sneltoets. *Sims kunnen nu de impulsen om een Flirterige, Verdrietige, Speelse, Energieke en Boze sms te versturen voltooien met de telefoon. **Kanttekening:in zeldzame gevallen is het voorgekomen dat het versturen van sms'jes ONreGelM@t!g gEBrU!k V@n !ntErP#nC!E & h00fdLetter$ tot gevolg had. *Sims kunnen nu de kledingkast gebruiken en tegelijk naar de radio luisteren. **Overig nieuws... het mysterie van de vermiste schoot is opgelost. Topwetenschappers verkondigden 'Gaan zitten' en daar was ie. *Als je een screenshot verwijdert, wordt het niet opnieuw bestelt bij 'Beheer voor vastleggen van screenshot'. *In inventaris plaatsen is nu een beschikbare interactie op urnen van Sims die buiten de grenzen van een kavel sterven. **Laatste nieuws: aantal urndiefstallen gestegen. Publiek scandeert 'Oma!' *Als je Sims uit de galerij plaatst, worden hun spieren en gewicht niet meer op de standaardwaarden gezet. *Veelvretende Sims die erge honger hebben eten nu ook bedorven groepsmaaltijden als ze niet worden tegengehouden. *Lampen geplaatst vanuit Bouwen, nadat de stroom bij de Sims is uitgeschakeld, geven nu geen licht meer. **Het waren toch al geen lichten, maar lampen. Poging tot humor. Geeft een licht ook lamp? Is de lamp licht? ***Of is het licht zwaar? *We hebben een probleem in Creëer-een-Sim verholpen dat voorkwam dat het haar van een oudere Sim in de gewenste kleur veranderde op het moment dat de kleur werd geselecteerd en waardoor dat pas gebeurde nadat het nieuwe haar was geselecteerd. *Als je het afspelen van een eigen muziekstuk stopt in het optiepaneel, stopt het nu ook daadwerkelijk in plaats van dat het geluid zachter wordt gezet. **Het is net zoals ik mijn kinderen als het bedtijd is wil laten stoppen met het spelen van computerspelletjes… ***Ze stoppen niet echt, ze worden alleen heel langzaam…. ****…en wachten tot ik de kamer weer verlaat. *****Geen probleem. Ik breek de high-score wel weer als ze in bed liggen. *Beelden en Ingelijste schilderijen en foto's behouden nu hun vorm en lijst als een kavel waarop ze zich bevinden uit de galerij is gedownload. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor het leek of kostbaarheden een brand hadden overleefd, maar dat ze, zodra je ze verplaatste in Bouwen, *poef* tot as vergingen. Nu vergaan ze direct na de brand tot as. **Poef*-beeldmateriaal toegevoegd voor effect. **In het spel vindt er geen daadwerkelijke *poef* plaats. ***De geluidseffecten voor *poef* hoor je alleen in je hoofd. ****Zoek hulp. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de juiste kleurvarianten ontbraken van de Stapel Schildersdoeken. *Aangepaste muziek wordt nu naar behoren afgespeeld op alle locaties! *Kinderen nodigen je Sims niet meer uit om rond te hangen in bars en nachtclubs. **Wie heeft mijn kinderen trouwens een telefoon gegeven? In mijn tijd hadden kinderen geen eigen telefoon. Als ze een vreemde wilde uitnodigen om naar een bar te gaan, moesten ze naar het huis van die persoon lopen... door de sneeuw... heuvelop... tijdens een aardbeving... zonder schoenen... en moesten ze dit de vreemdeling in het Latijn vragen! *Sims met de Speler-eigenschap krijgen niet langer de teruglopende relatie met andere Sims in de buurt te zien terwijl ze romantische interacties uitvoeren. *De Sociaal evenement-vereisten voor het Feestbeest-doel worden nu zelfs voltooid als de Feestbeest-Sim niet de geselecteerde Sim is, wanneer het sociale evenement is afgelopen. *De ymHair_MohawkPunk en ymHair_BuzzCutNatural worden nu correct weergegeven op vrouwelijke Sims. *De sociale interactie 'Uitnodigen om te blijven slapen' is nu beschikbaar voor getrouwde Sims die niet in hetzelfde huishouden wonen. **Vergeet niet dat LAT-relaties niet altijd gemakkelijk zijn... Alles draait om communicatie. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de yfBody_XUaNFormalDress een texture-probleem veroorzaakte met de handen van de Sims. *De sociale interactie 'Nieuw bezit bewonderen' was verdwenen... we hebben geen idee hoe hij was ontsnapt of waarom, maar hij is weer terug dankzij een bezorgd echtpaar dat hem angstig over de parkeerplaats van een supermarkt zag scharrelen. Ze hebben hem eten en aandacht gegeven en hebben hem thuisgebracht, zodat we er allemaal van kunnen genieten. *We hebben een probleem met een kleurmogelijkheid met ymTop_ShirtTuckedTieSkinny verholpen dat voorkwam dat een van de kleuropties werd weergegeven. *De Motion Gaming Rig kan nu worden gerepareerd als hij kapot gaat. **Ook kan de Motion Gaming Rig nu kapot gaan. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat Sims verstoorde bij het gebruik van de computer als ze voedsel in hun inventaris hadden. **Ja, zelfs als dat geen neon-groene frisdrank en wat oranje driehoekige chipjes waren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor er onbedoeld romantische relaties ontstonden tussen getrouwde Sims die op dat moment tot het actieve huishouden behoorden en niet speelbare personages.. Getrouwde Sims gaan geen romantische relaties meer aan met andere niet speelbare personages als je met een ander huishouden speelt. Verholpen problemen in Aan het Werk *Het maken en verbeteren van een Chemische analyse-apparaat, Scheikundelab of Draaitafel helpt nu het Nerdbrein-doel om voorwerpen te maken en te verbeteren te voltooien. **Interessant dat het maken van een chemische analyse-apparaat en een toilet tot dezelfde vaardigheid behoort… ***Ik vraag me af of het Stanford Linear Accelerator Center hulp nodig heeft met de deeltjesversneller. Ik heb een toilet ontstopt… twee zelfs. Verholpen problemen in Beleef het Samen *Sims die uitnodigingen versturen naar de actieve Sim vertrekken niet meteen nadat de Sim de uitnodiging heeft geaccepteerd en aan het evenement is mee gaan doen. **Ah, die ouwe 'handje geven, vingers door het haar halen'-grap. O jij… ja… jij. *Je krijgt niet langer vreemde berichten van de Tuinkaboutersclub met de strekking 'Je hoeft momenteel geen planten te verzorgen' als je op dat moment geen lid bent van de Tuinkaboutersclub. **Word lid. *Fooi die je verdient met het spelen van de Draaitafel tellen nu mee voor de impuls 'Verdien 50 Simdollar aan fooi'. *Sims kunnen geen sms-berichten meer sturen om een clubbijeenkomst te beginnen voor clubs waarvan ze geen lid zijn. *Voor 'Liedjes zingen' en 'Gitaar spelen' gelden nu de clubregels voor 'Gitaar spelen' en 'Instrument bespelen'. *Voor 'Massage aanbieden' geldt nu de clubregel 'Romantisch zijn'. Verholpen problemen in Wellnessdag *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims zich buiten hun huis leken te bevinden op de stoep wanneer spelers van huishouden wisselden via Werelden beheren. **Sims onthouden nu hun laatst bekende locatie, plaatsen zichzelf daar en wachten op instructies van de speler, mochten ze hun positie willen herpositioneren. ***Is het woordspelverzadigingspunt al bereikt? Verholpen problemen in Uit Eten *Sims blijven nu zitten bij het commando 'Jezelf verwarmen' als ze op de warmtelamp zitten... **Als de stoel dicht genoeg bij de lamp staat… ***En de Sim geen hoge nood heeft, in slaap valt of eet... ****En de warmtelamp en de stoel zich op dezelfde kavel als de Sim bevinden. *****En de Sim al zit voordat de actie wordt gestart. ******Oké, ik heb nu al mijn juridische verplichtingen wel genoemd. *Sims die in een restaurant zitten staan niet langer op om hun drankje op te drinken, maar blijven zitten. Verholpen problemen met de Mac-versie *De Laptopmodus gebruiken leidt er nu niet meer toe dat ramen die in de zijkant van een zwembad worden geplaatst, doorschijnend lijken. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor de Windenburg-wereld er op het scherm 'Wereld selecteren' als een vierkant uitzag in plaats van als een cirkel. **We hebben de aanstootgevende hoeken eraf gesneden en de wereld zijn oorspronkelijke bolvorm teruggegeven. ***Er zijn natuurlijk mensen die beweren dat de wereld niet rond is, maar een verzameling van kleine vierkanten die bijeen worden gehouden door 'mystieke krachten'. En hoewel er iets voor dit model te zeggen valt (als we ons realiseren dat een cirkel onmogelijk is in een digital medium), wijzen we dit concept vierkant af en volharden we in ons geloof dat de wereld weliswaar plat edoch rond is. Tot de volgende keer, geniet, gedij, vaar wel, rijd veilig, zweef soepel, praat zacht en leef het stedelijke leven! -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4